The Untold Story of Sirius Black
by Laetitia du Chatelet
Summary: It is human nature that parents love their children. That is true for everyone, including the Blacks.


It started as the consequence of their misunderstanding.

Expressing emotion has always been a weak suit of men. Whilst most have worked past it, some never did. That was his major regret.

Sirius watched with jealousy as his mother praised his baby brother. Regulus Black performed an imperfect diffindo curse on his first try. True, for ordinary wizards, that was commendable. However, they were not ordinary wizards. They were the sons of the head of the most ancient and noble house of Black, and Blacks were not meant to be weak, as their father had always lectured. Sirius himself had mastered the same curse on his first try, younger than his brother was at the time.

Sirius was the elder of the two Black children, but he had always felt as though he was the unwanted child. His father was ever-so-demanding. Sirius had tried so hard to please him, yet it was never enough. His curses were always too hesitant, his ducks were not fast enough, and his actions were too clumsy. His father had all but said that Regulus Black was the better son.

Yet, if treatments from his father were bad, those from his mother would be worthy of hell. No, not physical punishments, but rather, her lack of love for him. She had never hugged him. To make matters even worse, she would place kisses on Regulus in front of him. As a child, he often dreamed that one day, he would become Regulus, even for a single day. He had never got a reason for her obvious favouritism. Whenever he would attempt to question his father, he would become extraordinarily silent.

Sirius was thoroughly worn out. The training session, as always, took the best of his young body. He retired to the sanctity of his room, not without delivering a dirty glance in the general direction of his mother.

* * *

The glance from her soon-to-be ten years old son was not missed. It had never been. It galled her heart that she was not there for her darling son. To Sirius, she was simply the pretty witch on the arms of Orion Black. She had not been the mother-figure of his life she should have been, despite living in the same house with him. What an irony! It was not as though she had wanted it that way.

She was forbidden to influence the Black heir, as Orion mistakenly thought that she became a blood traitor after her 'attempt' to run off with Charles Potter, a muggle-lover and a blood traitor. She scowled inwardly. She was dosed with love potion for Merlin's sake, a cruel prank from the Gryffindors. Having explained herself over and over again, even under the strongest truth potion, she was saved from being disowned. However, Orion Black was still weary of her and her 'ways', which prevent her from being able to care for her elder son. No one, not even their two lovely sons knew of it.

She was not allowed to take revenge by her hands, as much as she wished to. Orion Black personally made sure that Charles Potter was dead. Not only that, the careers of her two brothers were jeopardised, as a result of her misfortune. That was the root of the deep hatred she felt for him. That was also the reason why she was unable to show physical affection for her Sirius. He was the splitting image of his father, from his boyish yet handsome features to the way he would life his left brow upon the announcement of a shopping trip to Diagon Alley for new robes for an upcoming ball. Every time she saw him or his father for that matter, she would be reminded of what her mistake had cost her.

She could only pour all her love for Sirius in her second son, in the same time, care for Sirius in her subtle ways, which were indeed very subtle. She hope that he would not turn out to be the same cruel man his father was.

* * *

Regulus Black had always been slightly jealous of his elder brother. While their mother seemed to like him better, he could tell from her eyes that she loved him equally, or perhaps even more. His brother was powerful and intelligent, more so that he could ever be. Their father was always praising Sirius. Not in front of them of course, but to the others in parties. He knew he could never be as good as Sirius, and he had given up trying. After all, it was not as though he was the next heir in line.

* * *

Orion Black was warmly welcomed upon his home arrival. There was an hour to spare, thus he requested to have a duel with his elder son, in order to keep track of his progress. Despite his young age, Sirius was already a very good duellist. Orion shoot a binding curse at him, not fully powered, but Sirius managed to conjure an upper body shield, and the curse bounced back, much to Orion's delight. However, he scowled at him when he paused.

"Nice as the shield was, but in a batter, the moment you let your awareness drop, it is the moment you will die."

"Father, my apologise."

"That is not what I wish to hear."

Dinner, as always, was a silent affair.

A/N: Thank you for reading my new story. Hope you will stick with the story. It should not be long. I apologise if I make any errors, as English is not my first language, and do tell me if I made any. Also, tell me if any of you want to be a beta.


End file.
